Úgysem működött volna
by LanaAngels
Summary: Neji tudja, hogy Tenten kapcsolatai úgysem lettek volna hosszú életűek, így mindent elkövet, hogy a pároknak ne legyen idejük egymásba gabalyodni, hogy az elválás se legyen olyan nehéz. Mindezt természetesen csak és kizárólag Tenten érdekében. FORDÍTÁS


**Úgysem működött volna**

_**Brad Paisley – It Never Woulda Worked Out Anyway**_

Egy hangos koppanás volt az, ami felébresztette. Gyöngyszürke szemek nyílása volt az egyetlen mozdulat, amire a teste képes volt. Egy második koppanás hallatszódott, majd egy harmadik. Óvatosan felülve Neji az ablak felé fordult, pont időben, hogy lássa, amint a negyedik kavics betöri az üveget.

Felkelt, kinyitotta az ablakot, hogy az ötödik kavics sikeresen arcon találja, amint kihajolt. „Aú!" A sérült pontot dörzsölgetve letekintett a személyre, aki az árnyak közt rejtőzött; nem mitha ez gondot jelentene.

Erek emelkedtek ki a szeme körül, ahogy aktiválta a Byakugant – másodpercekkel később az idegen forma Tenten jellemzőit mutatta.

„Mit csinálsz itt?", sziszegte. „Az éjszaka közepe van."

Egy homályos mozdulattal később a lány máris a ferde tetőn guggolt az ablak túloldalán, barna szemek dühösen fénylenek a sötétben. „Hyūga Neji, _nagyon_ szerencsés leszel, ha visszakerülsz az ágyba egy törött nyak nélkül." mondta. A hangja lassú volt; nemcsak mérges volt. Elképesztően dühös.

„Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz." mondta Neji olyan fagyosan, mint mindig. Egy ököl csavarodott bele hirtelen a pólója gallérjába, és lehúzta Tenten szintjére.

„Oh, tényleg? Akkor vajon miért dobott a barátom mondván, hogy nem járhat egy rúdtáncossal, mindegy hány gyerekről van szó?"

Francba! Tudja.

„Meg kell nyugodnod!", mondta Neji óvatosan felnyúlva az ökléhez, ami tartja. „Semmi okod arra, hogy-"

„Letépjem a fejed?", vágott közbe Tenten, a hangja most veszélyesen kedves volt. „Amíg elmondod, mi folyik itt. Daichi azt mondta, hogy az egyik legközelebbi barátom azt mondta – _idézem_ – hogy titokban hét kisgyerek anyja vagyok, és úgy tudom felnevelni őket, ha táncosként dolgozom abban a perverz klubban a falu szélén."

Tenten elengedne a felsőjét, és törökülésbe leült a tetőre. „Most, mondd, Neji, szerinted ki az előző 'legközelebbi barátom'? Persze, hogy 'előzőt' mondtam, mert miért is maradnék barát valakivel, aki ilyen nevetséges hazugságokat terjeszt?"

Nejinek most nagyon óvatosnak kell lennie; Tenten már csak egy vékony szálon egyensúlyozik. „Tenten, ennek jó oka volt. Ha engeded, hogy megmagyarázzam-"

„Szóval te voltál!", kiáltott fel Tenten ujjával a fiú orrához mutatva.

„Halkabban!", morogta Neji, majd kimászott az ablakon, és becsukta maga után. Aztán leült Tenten mellé. „Mint már mondtam – ennek jó oka volt. Csak hadd magyarázzam meg!"

„Jó."

Kényelmes pozícióba helyezkedve, Neji vett egy mély levegőt. „Elismerem, hogy nem ez volt a legintelligensebb ötletem-"

„Nem mondod, Sherlock!"

„- de láttam, hogy ez a kapcsolat nem fog működni, és nem akartam, hogy jobban ragaszkodj hozzá, ezért biztosítottam, hogy olyan hamar szakítson veled, amint lehetséges, így kevésbé fog fájni."

Tenten csak bámult. „Te most k**vára szórakozol velem?"

„Tenten, figyelj, hogy beszélsz!"

Mikor a lány csendben maradt, Neji csak várt. Érezte, ahogy a dühhullámok mozgolódnak benne – még nem végzett.

„Hát, gondolom, nem hibáztathatlak a többi barátom miatt." mondta végül. A hangja gyenge volt, mintha küszködne azzal, hogy irányítás alatt tartsa.

„Valójában, de."

„Mi?" Tenten felé fordította a fejét, barna szemek összeszűkültek. „A farmmunkás?"

„Azt mondtam neki…" Neji hezitált. „Hogy nem vagy természetesen nő."

„Az orvos ninja?"

„Már férjnél vagy."

„Az ügyvéd?"

„Egy évig börtönben voltál."

„Az eladó?"

„Sok időt töltesz drága, megfizethetetlen hotelekben." Mielőtt folytathatta volna a kérdezést, azt mondta: „Ha jobban belegondolsz, nem hiszem, hogy azok a kapcsolatok működtek volna."

Hirtelen neki volt csapva a tetőnek, Tenten bal térde a hasán, a kezei a vállán. „Nem is _fárasztom_ magam, hogy megkérdezzem, mi járt a fejedben." morgott. „Mert komolyan, nem is akarom tudni. Egy őrült pszichopata vagy, ha így megrontod a hírnevemet."

„Nem mondtam, hogy hagyd, hogy elmagyarázzam?", mondta Neji még mindig higgadtan, annak ellenére, hogy a térd a hasában egyre mélyebbre hatolt.

„Hagytam, de amit eddig hallottam, az nem tetszett."

„Azért, mert utálom a gondolatát is, hogy te és valaki más. Együtt." A düh most üres zavarral cserélt helyet, Neji pedig kihasználta a lehetőséget, hogy folytassa. „Ha téged és egy másik férfit kell együtt látnom, az féltékennyé tesz, elismerem. Ez nem olyasmi, amit szégyellnem kellene."

„Féltékeny vagy?", ismételte. „Miért v-"

„Kérlek, komolyan le kell betűznöm neked?"

Kis várakozás után Tenten leszállt róla, engedélyezve, hogy felüljön. Egyikük sem beszélt; Tenten még mindig a hallottakat dolgozta fel, míg Neji türelmesen várakozott.

„Ezt máshogy is elmondhattad volna." mondta végül. „Ahelyett, hogy a hátam mögött hazudozol."

„Tudom." értett egyet. „Azt bizonygattam, hogy racionálisan gondolkodom."

„A könyörgő, bűntudat megvallás?", rázta a fejét Tenten. „Ez gyenge, Neji, főleg tőled."

„Mit akarsz, mit mondjak?"

„Egy bocsánatkérés jó lenne. Vagy túl sokat kérek?"

Neji sóhajtott, főleg a kétségbeesés miatt. A probléma az volt, hogy ha továbbra is jóban akar lenni a lánnyal, akkor ez az egyetlen mód a könyörülete kivívására. Mindent elrontott, és Tentennek minden oka megvan rá, hogy mérges legyen. Most félre kell tennie a büszkseégét.

„Tenten, sajnálom. Tudom, hogy hiba volt hazudnom nekik, és a becsületemre esküszöm, hogy nem fordul elő többé… ha most megbocsátasz."

Most Tenten sóhajtott. „Bocsánatkérés elfogadva." Pár perc csend elteltével mindketten a csillagokat bámulták, végül Tenten szólalt meg. „Mikor azt mondtad Ririkonak, hogy már férjnél vagyok… mondtad, hogy kivel?"

Neji félig mosolygott. „Talán azt mondtam, hogy velem."

A szeme sarkából oldalra nézve láthatta, hogy ő is mosolyog. „Hm. Azt hiszem, ezzel együtt tudok élni."


End file.
